beginining_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Silverwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Minkclaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Minkclaw (talk) 21:15, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Go for it. Thanks for joining Silverw.— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 13:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Also I made you an admin as I trust you and have seen how you are on other wikis. Also if you join any of the projects I am actually deciding on a deputy for both.— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 14:34, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey for the tribe I made would you like the successor. They'd have to start out as a kit being ready to become a to-be as I have a plot for the Healer.— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 16:38, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright! That's rad. there's only one for now because I suck at tribe names andd group names.— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 20:45, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fez said we could use them as long as i credit wccrp. Go for making new ones. There's a charatt approved page. I think Patch wanted to make some two. I assume you can choose more/first since your an admin.— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 22:23, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey I actually need a user who's willing to RP the third deputy Harestar will have as I already know Swamppaw/gator/star will be his fourth. Do you think maybe you might be able to rp his third? — MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 14:34, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure go ahead— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 00:46, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Yo. Sup?— Never stop believing. 17:20, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall is a tom. Sorry I'm getting all of my characters mixed up. — Flame ☀ 16:46, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Yo I was wondering if you want one of Batnose's kits? I'm only having it be a small litter so their will be two to three.— Never stop believing. 15:57, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Yo is it cool if Ysolt and her mate are also some of the founding father/mothers of tmr? I'm working on the story.— Never stop believing. 17:27, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ThunderClan PLot Okay so if your cool with it and if she;s gonna live to be leader. There's a current plot I'm having fixed up with Cloudkit and part of TC. Cloudkit is actually going to become evil and after finding out about some secret Sorrelstar has kept she'll kill Sorrelstar and the mc Sweetnose. After killing at least five cats in this clan. Cloudkit will be killed by her apprentice.— Never stop believing. 15:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Yo I'll make Swamo a warrior soom as the curremt events in TMR are over.— User:Minkclaw 07:55, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Could you post in TMR?— User:Minkclaw 15:32, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey if your cool with it may I replace all character and infobox characters using a single template like the one on wccrp?— User:Minkclaw 17:33, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Well its policy to ask bc your a admin— User:Minkclaw 20:30, January 26, 2016 (UTC)